On the other side
by cheesepuffzapper
Summary: Narnia and Morganville Vampires crossover, naturally a crackfick. When two Morganville residents enter the land of narnia, what adventures will follow? what amusing tests of friendship/ And who will help them leave this magical land? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Welcome to my first ever crackfick! Its a crossover with Narnia...which should tell you that Myrnin is involved hehe :) I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes :)**

* * *

You know you're in trouble when Amelie finds you playing hide and seek in her house. You're in even more trouble if Oliver comes and plays along. Because Myrnin knows that when Oliver gets involved, he usually cries until he gets his way. But not this time.

Myrnin sat outside Amelies office, twiddling his thumbs, trying not to notice the lush decor. He knew Amelie is fond of the old styles, but even the waiting room was adorned in heavy silks and glazed furniture, fitting in with the founder's appearance. Cold, but elegant.

Myrnin got bored of twiddling his thumbs, so digging into his jacket pocket; he drew out a small vial of something special. He loved how this little vial could contain the colours of the rainbow, and even though it is a human treat, he loved gazing at the colours and thinking about the possible tastes.

"Maybe I should try one..." he whispered to himself. Opening the vial, the smell of paradise hit him. He took one carefully, memorizing each detail as if it was a precious jewel. Myrnin placed one near his mouth, when a hand tore his love away.

"MINE "screeched Oliver as he tackled Myrnin to the ground, breaking the precious chair he sat on, and putting the more precious vial in jeopardy. Oliver looked like a stubborn child as he made watch Myrnin as he placed the red gem in his mouth.

"Learn the rules, idiot. The skittles are mine, all MINE!"Myrnin shoved him off and watched as he took his precious vial of happiness, and chucked it down his gullet. Myrnin felt like crying, that big fool always took everything away from him. Just because olliepop refused to talk about that time Myrnin caught him in Amelies undergarment drawer.

As Myrnin watched, a single purple gem dropped out of the vial, away from Olliepop gullet, rolling and dropping to disappear under one of Amelies doors. It seemed to do a dance as it travelled down, letting only Myrnin see its destination. Or it might just be Myrnin going after a deeper meaning of a skittle.

While olliepop was too busy fist pumping due to his recent victory, Myrnin creeped away, towards the door and the hiding skittle. Sliding carefully towards the door, he put his hand under the gap, searching for the lost soldier. He would have to open that door. And probably alert Oliver of the situation.

Opening the door quickly, he found the skittle, and dove for it. Oliver sensing his plan had run to grab him by the ankles, to have Myrnin slip by quickly. Myrnin grabbed the skittle as if in slow motion, victory songs ringing in his head and took the skittle into his mouth. It tasted a lot better than it smelt, the skittle had given him extra energy. And sugar. Myrnin liked sugar.

"Did you eat one of my skittles fool?" demanded Oliver as he looked suspiciously at Myrnin, looking for any signs of deceit, but he was far too distracted by the room before him. Even as the vampires had played hide and seek before, they didn't remember the room, or the single piece of furniture that stood in their way.

Myrnin took in the atmosphere and the giant wardrobe, a perfect hiding spot to surprise an unknowing Amelie. But both of the vampires heard the footsteps approach, and people talking. Myrnin listened closely, to hear Amelie and Claire discussing...Myrnins and olliepops punishment. They can't do this to them! Do they know the meaning of a joke? Sure there was that time Myrnin jumped someone who he thought looked like Oliver outside common grounds... how many unattractive old men are there in Morganville?

The footsteps were on their floor, and Myrnin ran into the wardrobe, leaving Oliver behind.

"What are you doing fool!?" Oliver whispered hurriedly, he didn't want to get caught.

"They are coming for us! Hide!" Myrnin dragged Oliver to the wardrobe, shutting the door firmly behind him. He gave Oliver a crazy grin and dashed off to pick up a coat and model it for Oliver.

"Does this make me look fat?" Myrnin pranced around in the fur coat, while Oliver growled and pushed him backwards. To Oliver's surprise, there wasn't a loud groan of the wood or any creaking, just the sound of...heavy footsteps?

"OLLIE! I found snow! I'm not insane I promise!" shouted Myrnin from ahead, and Oliver followed his obnoxious shout. When Oliver finally dragged himself to where Myrnin was, he saw that the wardrobe connected to a forest. A snowy forest with tall trees and a chill to the air. This can't be right. It doesn't snow in Texas.

"OLLIEPOP!" Came another cry from Myrnin. He dashes towards Myrnin to find him talking to a half man...Half goat creature? Are they inside Myrnins mind?

"Would you like some tea?" the creature asked. Myrnin only jumped up in agreement as Oliver face palmed so hard, that if he was human, he probably would be dead. With the promise of skittles, Myrnin bounded after the creature, with Oliver trailing behind.

* * *

**How was it?Please review and tell me what you think about it! I might add more if people are interested! Just let me know :) Also please check out my other story, just another day. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! It does get crazier, just to warn you. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes! :)**

**Also thanks to lat chapter reviewers lovelife05 and clyrninforever! You guys get extra skittles!xx**

* * *

Myrnin followed the creature, thinking what sort of things this land could promise him. He may be a scientist, but Myrnin was fascinated with the idea of there being magical creatures such as this faun. With Oliver trailing behind, they ploughed through the snow and finally arrived at the fauns home.

"Why are the trees whispering? Can you hear that?" Oliver whispered, and tugged on Myrnins coat hand, the fur brushed along his arm, creating a tingling sensation.

"Oh that's nothing. Just the trees. Tea?" the faun replied with a panicked smile, quickly going into his slung over bag to retrieve the keys to his door. He tried not to look at the trees, or think about them as the two vampires entered his abode.

Once inside, Myrnin looked around, gasping in wonder at the stickmen artwork on the walls, and the cosy lamps that were almost everywhere, never matching. Tea sets were on the turntables and it gave off a feel of a timeless museum.

In the centre of the room, there was a fireplace littered with armchairs, sofas and a coffee table. Above the fireplace hung a portrait.

"Who is that sexy beast?" Oliver asked, approaching the portrait and gazing at the woman there. She is a faun too, but dressed in battle gear, looking straight ahead, fearless.

"That's my mother, when she fought the ice queen with her battalion." The faun replied as he closed the door and went towards what resembled a kettle. It was a whole corner that was dedicated to kitchen stuff, more like a few cupboards, the kettle, a pink toaster and teacups.

"Oliver does have a thing for people's mothers. You better watch him!" sniggered Myrnin as he flopped himself down on one of the couches, tracing the floral pattern. Oliver merely growled and pushed him over.

"This relationship will never work if you keep being mean to me! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" Myrnin shouted at Oliver who looked at him with shock. A few glances were exchanged between them and the silence was disturbed by the fauns kettle boiling over.

"You know, you never told us your name." Oliver changed the subject quickly, avoiding Myrnins death stare. Oliver was convinced Myrnin was trying to explode his head by the power of thought. It clearly wasn't working.

"It's Mr Tumnus. The tea's ready now. Toast anyone?" He offered as he tried not to get in between the feud, approaching the toaster with every trot.

"Toast? You have a toaster?" Oliver enquired; just as Myrnin ran full speed to stand in front of the toaster, his prance was one of aggression, crouching away from it, blocking Oliver's view.

"Guess no toast then.." Mr Tumnus awkwardly said, setting the tea down and waiting patiently for Myrnin to come back. Myrnin simply grabbed a cup and ran back into position, appreciating the tea. He clutched his tea close and kept an eye on Oliver, while the silence continued. As curious as Mr Tumnus was of Myrnins behaviour, he knew now better not to ask, since the answer would probably prompt more questions or a headache while trying to figure it out. Myrnin, still wearing the ridiculously warm fur coat, enquired.

"What can you tell us of this land?" He sipped his tea almost graciously, which for a vampire is an easy thing to do.

"Well" the faun started, setting his tea cup down "This is Narnia, a land of creatures, such as myself , we live here rather peacefully, apart from our ruler. You must not overstay your welcome here, as it will draw danger to you." Both of the vampires gave the faun their entire attention, pausing mid sip to add to the drama.

"Danger? I run from no one, I am invincible!" Oliver proclaimed, setting the cup down and flexing his muscles, aiming them at Myrnin so he got the best angles, in his way, this was payment for the coat gag. Not that Myrnin would object from the display here.

"She is almost as old as the land, and almost no one has been able to challenge her. No-one but-" the faun didn't get to finish his sentence as the door burst open, and soldiers clad in white leather and furs ran in, towards Oliver. While two of them wrestled with Oliver, the third dropped a bunch of skittles on the floor, and Myrnin lunged after them.

Oliver was being pinned down, but he fought back, refusing to give into these strangers. After a few seconds of this, one of the guards attacking him retrieved a sceptre and touched Oliver's neck with it. Icy cold blasts of power went through Oliver, tingling and frying every nerve close enough. With a cry, he plummeted to the ground, remaining silent as the guard poked him with a stick to make sure he was out.

The faun had attempted to retaliate with an umbrella, but too received Oliver's treatment, but more mild. As the fourth guard watched all this happen, he got the declaration out pinned it on the fauns corkboard. Seeing as his task was done, he knocked a table over and left. It wasn't needed, but it added a nice touch in the mind of the guard.

As Myrnin battled to fight his desires for the skittles and to fight the intruders, he felt them sneak up behind him.

"If you want your cheerful friend back, you must carefully read the declaration and tick the appropriate box. No multiple choices." One of the guards grunted, handing Myrnin a pen. As soon as the skittles were gone, he took his time reading the pinned piece of paper. It was a challenge, a duel for Oliver and a way back. The only problem was that Myrnin would have to take the queen on.

Skimming over the page, and past words such as magic duel and bake off, his eyes glimmered and he ticked his option, followed by the terms and agreement field. If anybody knew their terms and agreements, it would be Myrnin. Probably.

Giving the sheet reluctantly back, he watched as his dearest Olliepop was carried out. He would have fought back, but being in an unknown land with glowing spectres and overly truthful guards, he had to play by their rules. The Narnian rules.

* * *

**Told you it gets crazier. ;) If I do carry this story on, it will probably be a mini story, just a few chapters long.**

**You know I love to hear opinions, so please review, good or bad :) Till next time my lovelies.**


End file.
